


You're coming home with me

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Arya Stark finds herself again by thinking about her family: she realizes that alive or dead they're still inside of her.





	You're coming home with me

_I'm not alone_. Alive or dead, they’re all here and now inside of me. My father, my mother, my sister, my brothers. In my _bones_ , in my _flesh_ , in my _blood_. I take them with me. 

_They can live through me. I'll survive._

I take my sword, I go into the woods and I follow the path. I won't lose myself ever again.

_I'm still alive, I'm Arya Stark, and I'm going home. All of you are coming with me._

For Eddard, for Catelyn. For Jon. For Robb, for Bran, for Rickon. For Sansa. For Nymeria. For Winterfell. For who I was, for who I am, for who I will be. _Arya Stark_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
